Permainan Cinta Antara Kucing dan Tikus
by Date Kaito
Summary: "Semua memang brengsek." ―BaekHyun. "Kau itu tanggung jawabku Byun BaekHyun!" BaekHyun tersenyum meremehkan begitu kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Oh SeHun―mantan pacarnya. HunBaek/ KaiBaek/ slight KaiSoo. DLDR!


**Permainan Cinta Antara Kucing dan Tikus**

© Date Kaito

 **Pairing :** You can find by your self

 **Warning :** **Don't Like Don't Read!** Banyak ranjau typo

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi―sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak indahnya. Namja cantik yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu menghembuskan nafas berat―entah mengapa hari ini begitu berat baginya. Digerakkannya jemari lentiknya untuk memijit kepalanya yang didera rasa pening yang luar biasa. Bahkan kepalanya semakin sakit apabila melihat berbagai document yang sekarang tengah memenuhi meja kerjanya. Akhir-akhir ini atasan BaekHyun memang sering memberikan begitu banyak pekerjaan padanya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya sebenarnya BaekHyun ingin protes―iya ingin protes tapi sayang nasib baik tidak memihak padanya. Dia hanya seorang bawahan bagaimana mungkin dia akan menolak perkerjaan yang diberikan atasannya? Hell bisa-bisa BaekHyun ditendang lalu bagaiman dia akan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya? Mengemis―bahkan BaekHyun terlalu ngeri membayangkannya.

BaekHyun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan getar ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya. Kadang BaekHyun mengutuk kenapa dirinya mudah sekali menjadi kaget. Dengan malas BaekHyun menjawab panggilan―yang bahkan BaekHyun tidak tau dari siapa.

" _Yeoboseo._ " BaekHyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya―merasa familiar dengan suara disebrang sana. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya guna mengetahui siapa sang penelfon.

" _Ne._ Saya akan segera merekap laporannya."

 **Pip**

BaekHyun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Baru saja BaekHyun menyelesaikan laporan yang diminta atasaannya kini sudah memberi kerjaan baru lagi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lelah. Dia ingin sekejap saja istirahat guna melepas lelahnya. Kadang BaekHyun berfikir kenapa pekerjaannya sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Namja cantik itu melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. BaekHyun tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku pulang." BaekHyun segera merapikan meja kerjanya. Baekhyun tidak peduli pada pekerjaannya yang pastinya sudah melambai-lambai. Inilah yang ditunggunya sedari tadi ―pulang ke rumah. Senyum manispun tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"Baek mau ikut bersama kami?" BaekHyun menoleh kesumber suara. BaekHyun menumpukan kedua tangannya pada sekat yang ―membatasi tempat kerja mereka―hanya sebatas dadanya.

Baekhyun nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Miane Kyung seperti lain kali saja. Kau tau kan aku butuh..." BaekHyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namja cantik itu malah membuat gaya seperti orang tidur. Kyungsoo nampak kecewa tapi namja bermata bulat itu mencoba mengerti dengan kondisi temannya yang satu itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau yang mentraktirku."

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ya sudah sana cepat pergi." Usir Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda.

BaekHyun berdecak.

 **-DK-**

BaekHyun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa yang ada diruang tamu. Niatnya BaekHyun ingin langsung mandI jika sampai dirumah namun sepertinya namja itu butuh istirahat barang sebentar. Iseng BaekHyun menyambar ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. BaekHyun cukup mengernyit mendapati cukup banyak notification diponselnya. Awalnya sih BaekHyun menscroll layar ponselnya dengan pandangan datar namun matanya langsung membelalak melihat sebuah notification pada salah satu aplikasinya.

 **Kim Kai**

 **Change Display Picture 10 Minutes Ago**

BaekHyun menegakkan tubuhnya―bahkan melupakan jika dirinya sedang lelah. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya BaekHyun langsung membuka contact namja itu kemudian segera mengklik icon foto supaya bisa melihat keseluruhan tampilan foto namja itu.

Memang sih fotonya biasa saja―hanya dua orang namja yang satu berkulit hitam dan satunya lagi bermata bulat sedang duduk berdampingan. Namja berkulit hitam atau bisa kita sebut Kai tengah merangkul namja bermata bulat yang tengah tersenyum sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan dua jemarinya. Memang bukan urusan BaekHyun untuk ikut campur dan peduli dengan hidup orang lain. Tapi sialnya namja berwajah mesum itu tanpa disadari telah mencuri sesuatu yang ada didalam diri BaekHyun. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi pacar Kai saat ini adalah teman sekantornya―Do Kyungsoo. BaekHyun mendecih melihat foto itu entah mengapa dia sedikit kecewa melihat hal itu. Dilemparkannya ponselnya kesembarang arah. Entahlah hari ini moodnya benar benar buruk.

"Sialan. Padahal dulu kau mendekatiku tapi sekarang kau malah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menatap ponselnya tidak percaya.

Ya, dulu dirinya dengan Kai memang bisa dikatakan sangat dekat walaupun hanya besetatus sebagai teman. Kai sendiri adalah teman yang ditemuinya dibangku perkuliahan. Bahkan banyak yang mengira jika mereka berpacaran. Memang dulu Baekhyun hanya menganggap Kai hanya sebagai dongsaengnya. Dan saat acara wisuda di kampusnya BaekHyun benar benar tidak mengira jika Kai menyatakan perasaan padanya. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih bimbang karna dia sendiri bingung menolak dengan lembut ajakan Kai untuk berpacaran. Setelah hari itu Kai seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. BaekHyun sendiri mulai merasa kehilangan namja itu namun BaekHyun selalu menyangkal hal itu. Dengan berjalannya waktu Byun BaekHyun pun mulai sadar jika selama ini dia memang membutuhkan Kai untuk disisinya karna Kai adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk Byun BaekHyun. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal dengan tindakan bodohnya dimasa lalu.

Setelah hilang kontak selama satu bulan BaekHyun tidak mengira akan bertemu Kai lagi. Saat itu mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di cafe yang biasa BaekHyun datangi saat masih kuliah. Awalnya BaekHyun senang namun dia harus menelan kepahitan saat Kai malah mengenalkan pacar barunya―yang sialnya adalah Kyungsoo― pada saat itu juga. Sungguh membuat hati BaekHyun sakit. Jadi tidak salah bukan jika Baekhyun sedikit membenci namja berkulit tan itu. BaekHyun benar benar kecewa. Dia sudah pupus harapan saat itu juga. Memang bukan salah Kyungsoo jika memilih menjalin hubungan dengan Kai namun kenapa harus teman sekantornya? Tempat kerjapun mereka berdampingan walau hanya sebuah sekat yang membatasi. Benar jika ada yang bilang dunia itu benar benar sempit karna Baekhyun merasakannya saat ini. Dia seolah dipermainkan.

"Cih secepat itukah kau melupakanku." BaekHyun mendengus.

 **Drrrttt...Drrrttt…**

 _ **+64678*** Calling**_

BaekHyun menoleh pada ponselnya yang begetar. Dia hanya memandang datar benda itu ―tanpa ada minat untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Apalagi melihat siapa sang penelfon yang bahkan BaekHyun tidak kenal. Ayolah hari ini fikirannya sedang kacau dan dia tidak ingin diganggu. Dia butuh sendiri. Byun BaekHyun butuh ketenangan untuk hatinya.

BaekHyun memandang ponselnya yang tidak lagi bergetar. Namja cantik itu mencoba memejamkan matanya―namun harus terusik karna ponselnya kembali bergetar. BaekHyun mengumpat kenapa hari ini orang orang senang sekali mengganggunya.

Dengan kesal BaekHyun menyambar benda tipis tersebut.

" _Yeoboseo._ Ini siapa?" Ketus Baekhyun.

 _'Hyung...'_

"Siapa!?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

" _Kau melupakanku…18 oktober…"_

 _ **Deg**_

BaekHyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari suara siapa ini. Kebersamaan mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan suara itu begitu saja. Seolah olah suara itu terekam dan tersembunyi dimemorinya dengan sempurna.

"Kau dapat nomorku dari mana?" BaekHyun merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu terbang didalam perutnya.

 _'Itu tidak penting. Hyung Kenapa tidak pernah membalas pesanku. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba berganti nomor ponsel tanpa memberitahuku. Jangan abaikan aku.'_

Inilah salah satu dari sekian banyak tabiat buruk dari Byun BaekHyun jika dirinya memang sedang tidak ada mood atau sedang malas dengan orang dia akan mengabaikan orang tersebut. Bahkan tidak akan menganggapnya sampai membuat orang lain jengkel.

BaekHyun berdecak lalu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada sang kasur tercinta.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan menghubungiku. Jangan menggangguku lagi." Tegas BaekHyun.

 _'Hyung, kau masih marah? Maafkan aku.'_

"Aku sudah cukup sering mendengarnya saat kita masih berpacaran Oh Sehun."

' _Hyung sungguh waktu itu aku benar benar menyesal. Ak_ ―'

"―sudahlah, jangan mengungkit masa lalu. Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya." BaekHyun meringis mendengar kebohongannya sendiri.

"Sudah ya aku tutup. Aku sangat lelah."

 **Pip**

BaekHyun mendesah. Dipandanginya langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Bohong jika Baekhyun telah melupakan masalah itu. Sampai matipun kejadian itu akan selalu membekas dihatinya.

'Kau adalah tanggung jawabku.'

Wajah cantinya berubah menjadi sendu jika mengingat kata kata itu. Kata kata yang duku selalu dia pegang.

'tenanglah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.'

Tanpa sadar pandangannya mulai memburam oleh air mata yang mulai menganak di sudut matanya.

"Pembohong. Bahkan kau yang meninggalkanku." Luka lama yang bahkan belum sembuh betul mukai terkorek lagi. Bahkan Baekhyun berharap jika Kai bisa menutup luka itu namun itu hanya angannya karna Kai bukan lagi miliknya.

"Semua memang brengsek." Dan tangis BaekHyun pecah bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul malam itu.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW**

 **PLEASE**

 **Taraa~ Date balik lagi …**

 **Ada yg nyariin? #sok eksis #buangkelaut**

 **Slow slow…betewe ini ff special buat yg udah review ff Date yg HUNBAEK – YOU'RE MY DANGER! & DISHONEST**

 **Curhat dikit boleh kan? #smirk Date sebenernya rada kecewa juga sih soalnya ff HUNBAEK tuh sedikit + susah nyarinya lagi. Apalagi pas udah nemu ff HunBaek eh eh endingnya malah …XBaekHyun. Kalo ga gitu ff nya ga dilanjutin. Bikin makan ati ga sih wkwkkwk**

 **Makanya Date berusaha bikin ff HunBaek walo jelek sih -_-**

 **Anyway…ayo raimakan ff HUNBAEK**

 **Satu lagi,**

 **Makasih banyak semuanya yg udah review ama pav ff Date yg itu (tunjuk atas) #pelukciumsayang**

 **Mian ga bias bales 11, tapi Date baca setiap review kalian kq, Date seneng bgt! Pokoknya makasih ya semuanya~**


End file.
